Esa chica problemática
by Urara Uchiha
Summary: De lo que pasó entre Shikamaru y Temari cuando ella lo salvó de Tayuya.[ShikaTema] [OS].


_Brithdayfic: Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Shanami Haruno._

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

* * *

**Esa chica problemática**

**[Capítulo único]**

El pobre chico si quiera tenía aliento. El dolor de su dedo se incrementaba cada vez que su corazón palpitaba. Estaba tirado de rodillas en la rama de ese árbol, uno tan alto que si se caía hallaría la muerte segura.

Hablando de muerte, hace unos pocos minutos se había salvado de ella o más bien ella lo había salvado de la muerte. Esa problemática chica rubia de sonrisa dispareja pero simpática y bonita, con ese abanico gigante con el que lo había salvado de ser asesinado por una pelirroja arrogante de un sólo golpe y su fuerte carácter, el cual lo había atraído en cierta forma.

Ahora estaba allí exhausto por la reciente batalla, mirando estupefacto cómo una mujer lo salvaba de la muerte hiriendo su orgullo. Pero de todos modos le estaba agradecido. Algún día debería de devolverle el favor.

.

* * *

.

Temari llevaba a Shikamaru de vuelta a Konoha. Él estaba recargándose sobre ella, pasando un brazo por al rededor de su cuello. Ya habían vuelto a poner el dedo fracturado de este en su lugar por más que le haya dolido más a ella que a él.

La rubia estaba contenta de haber podido salvar al chico. A pesar de aún querer la revancha por lo de los exámenes Chunin, en parte, estaba encantada con su personalidad, no es que le gustara que sea tan avaro y perezoso, pero él era una estratega, al igual que ella, un chico muy inteligente, que sabía cuando rendirse y cuándo y cómo avanzar, además, se comportó cómo todo un caballero en su batalla, respetándola al ser mujeres, claro, lo hizo sólo por respeto y educación, no por creer que estas eran débiles y necesitaban trato especial. Un verdadero hombre.

Profundizó más en el tema de aquél chico al que llevaba encima suyo y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho era bastante atractivo. Sobre todas las cosas, le gustaba su largo cabello atado a una coleta.

Lo miró de reojo y vio que el moreno estaba con la vista al cielo, cómo perdido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de lo que lo rodeaba.

—¿Qué miras Nara? —preguntó.

Él sonrió de lado y contestó—: Las nubes.

La chica hizo una mueca de extrañeza; ese chico a veces podía ser muy raro. Bien, por más raro o por más bien dicho particular que sea, era lindo...

Temari frunció el ceño y siguió mirando hacia adelante, ya que se había dado cuenta que lo que le pasaba con él no era una mera atracción física; cómo la primera vez con Sasuke Uchiha, si no que estaba llegando demasiado lejos, por lo que se propuso dejar de lado de esos pensamientos.

Ella era varios años mayor que el Nara, no quería que la acusaran de pedofilia, además eran de distintas aldeas y aún le guardaba rencores por la pelea de los Exámenes Chunin.

De la nada, escuchó un quejido por parte del moreno, por lo que decidió parar y descender para dale una medicina contra cualquier dolor que siempre llevaba con ella a sus misiones. Shikamaru se dijo a sí mismo que le gustaban las mujeres inteligentemente precavidas.

—Nunca se sabe cuando lo puedes necesitar —sentenció, sacando el frasquito de un bolsillo en su vestido.

El moreno se limitó a asentir y tomó el frasco entre sus manos, lo abrió, y un dulce y exquisito olor a fresas salió de él, lo que podía significar que la medicina sabía muy bien. Ahora, más animado a probarlo, dio un un sorbo largo, pero se llevó una sorpresa, una asquerosa.

Apenas sintió el líquido en su garganta, el sabor se volvió extremadamente asqueroso, tanto, que casi pudo sentir que su estómago quería devolver lo que había desayunado en la mañana. Escupió el remedio, junto con un poco de saliva, directo en la cara de su rubia salvadora.

Después de haber escupido un poco más para sacarse el sabor, miró a su acompañante. Se aterrorizó, ya que no podía distinguirse entre el líquido rojo y color rojo de la ira de de la rubia, la cual estaba a punto de golpearlo.

La rubia alzó su puño, dispuesta a estamparlo en la cara del Nara.

—¡Lo siento! —chilló este al tiempo que se cubría la cara con sus brazos.

La rubia lo miró unos segundos con el puño en alto. De la nada relajó su ceño y bajó su mano, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del moreno, tomó un pañuelo que también llevaba consigo y se secó la cara.

—No es nada —dijo, para sorpresa y alivio del pelinegro.

Al rato ya se estaban riendo de la situación. Shikamaru reía por el susto que se había llevado, pero lo que le causaba más risa era la risa de la rubia, dispareja y simpática, daba más gracia que lo antes ocurrido. Mientras que Temari reía de sí misma y de los nervios; ella era una de esas que no se guardan ni lo que piensan, ni lo que sienten, y saben perfectamente lo que quieren, por lo que no se andan con rodeos.

Y en ese momento, estaba dando el mayor 'rodeo' de su vida, lo único que quería era darle un beso al moreno. Sí, lo había decidido, le gustaba el muchacho. Al diablo la diferencia de edad y de naciones, tampoco estaban cometiendo un pecado capital.

Después de reírse por un buen rato, se miraron callados mutuamente. El pelinegro, al tener un CI de más de 200, se dio cuenta al instante de lo que deseaba la rubia...¡Y por supuesto que no la iba a detener! Por más problemática que fuera esa mujer, había algo, en ese carácter, en esa inteligencia, o quizá en su notable belleza, en la cuál el moreno no se fijaba ya que no era superficial, que la hacía tan atractiva.

_"Incluso una mujer mandona puede mostrar su lado amable para el hombre que ama."_, citó a su padre. Al parecer su viejo tenía razón; en vez de recibir un puñetazo sólo se rieron uno del otro, osea que, ¿eso puede significar que lo quería? Descartó esa idea de inmediato, sabía que esa chica no podía enamorarse en un día y amar de un momento al otro.

Pero al fin y al cabo le gustó esa chica que, por alguna razón extraña, lo había tratado a bien a pesar de su fuerte temperamento...

¡Pero seguía siendo una mujer problemática!

.

* * *

.

El Nara se rascó la nuca con algo de nerviosismo e intentó incorporarse para proseguir con la marcha hacia la Aldea. La rubia lo imitó y ayudó a que se pusiera de pie.

—Esa cosa es asquerosa —comentó el pelinegro.

Ella se le dedicó su dispareja sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero es efectiva —dijo, tomando el frasco y guardándolo.

Y era verdad. Esa medicina asquerosa había hecho efecto, se sentía cómo nuevo, ahora podía pararse por sí sólo y ya no sentía dolor.

—Oye, gracias por salvarme la vida

—No hay de qué, Nara —expresó al tiempo que posaba sus manos en sus caderas.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de que su comentario estaba alimentando su ego, aún aspi debía agradecerle de alguna forma por salvarlo de una muerte segura. Miró a la rubia y se preguntó que podría darle, luego de unos minutos se rascó la nuca y preguntó:

—¿Qué tal sí vamos a comer algo un día de estos?

La chica frunció el ceño, pero luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sólo para agradecerte por salvarme —aclaró rápidamente.

—Sí, claro —dijo poco convencida—. ¿No estarás coqueteando conmigo, Nara?

El moreno bufó.

—Tu eres la que cree eso —aseguró.

—Bueno, de acuerdo —aceptó—, pero antes... —dijo acercándose al pelinegro.

Él sonrió.

—¿Antes qué?

El moreno creyó que por un momento le había dado un tónico que afectaba el cerebro y te hacía tomar decisiones indeseadas en vez de una simple medicina. Lástima que para cuando se dio cuenta la rubia ya le estaba rodeando el cuello con los brazos y comenzaban a besarse.

Él se sintió algo desconcertado, más que nada porque ese era su primer beso y su coeficiente tan intelectual elevado no sabía acerca de esa materia y por lo tanto se le dificultaba seguirle el paso a la kunoichi de Suna. Se rió de sí mismo y de su inexperiencia.

Luego de unos minutos dándole clases al Nara sobre cómo besar se separaron y la única que sabía que hacer o decir después del beso era Temari.

—Bueno, ya nos retrasamos mucho —dijo la rubia y el moreno asintió, rascándose la nuca—. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Y emprendieron su viaje de regreso a Konoha.

.

* * *

.

Ya había pasado meses desde su último encuentro con la chica de la Arena. Ciertamente estaba más linda que la última vez. Por fin le había devuelto el favor de años atrás salvándola de Kujaku, luego de eso y completar la misión se quedaron en la Aldea de la Hoja por unos días para así poder recomponerse y juntar provisiones para el viaje de regreso.

Él estaba sentado con todo su equipo cuando de la nada aparecieron los Hermanos de la Arena en la misma barbacoa que ellos.

Ino los reconoció al instante y saludó a su amiga de la Arena, luego a los hermanos de esta. Asuma también los saludó y los invitó a que compartieran mesa con ellos, aunque Chouji no estaba feliz con esto dado que eso significaría que tendría una ración de comida menor de la que hubiera requerido.

En frente suyo estaban su sensei, Chouji y Kankuro, ambos charlaban sobre la misión que habían tenido el día anterior, mientras que él por desgracia había quedado entre medio de Gaara y Temari. Él y la rubia estaban algo nerviosos ya que la última vez que se habían visto había sido hace bastante tiempo y ambos recordaban a la perfección lo que había pasado.

Todos charlaban con todos en la mesa menos Shikamaru y Gaara, este último se daba cuenta de la situación entre su hermana y el pelinegro, además ella misma se la había pasado hablando de el estratega cómo si de un héroe se tratara, algo extraño ya que era muy difícil impresionar a su hermana mayor.

—Oye, Shikamaru-san —llamó, todos se sorprendieron de que no lo llamara por su apellido—. ¿Esto cuenta cómo cita o cómo favor?

El pelinegro miró a sus compañeros y enrojeció violentamente.

—B-bueno... Etto —tartamudeó—... Llámalo cómo tú quieras —finalizó.

La chica sonrió.

Por alguna razón que no comprendió todos estallaron en risas menos él, Temari, que se miraban mutuamente con una sonrisa, Kankuro y Gaara, quienes le dedicaban miradas asesinas al chico que pretendía a su querida hermana.

.

* * *

.

—Shikamaru-kun —habló la Quinta Hokage—, serás el encargado de acompañar a la embajadora de Sunagakure a cada lado que valla, ambos prepararán los siguientes exámenes chunin. —explicó.

Asintió contento.

El moreno fue puntualmente a las puertas de Konoha para recibir a la rubia. En cuánto ella vio su figura allí parada esperándola, aceleró el paso hasta quedar frente a él, ambos miraron incómodos a todos lados, pues estaba lleno de gente.

Desde la portería estaban Kotetsu e Izumo, expectantes a ver que sucedía entre ellos pero para su desgracia sólo se saludaron dándose la mano, aunque demasiado sonrientes para sólo ser amigos.

A ella, sin embargo, no le gustaba que haya tanto secreto y discreción, sentía cómo si a ambos les diera vergüenza que se sepa que eran más que amigos y la verdad era que a ella no le daba vergüenza estar con él, por lo que quiso saber si a él si.

_"Al diablo con los que nos miran"_,pensó y sin previo aviso se colgó del cuello del moreno y le dio un beso. Sin dejar de retenerlo por la nuca le dedicó su tan peculiar sonrisa, mientras él sólo bufó algo sonrojado y se rascó la nuca.

—Qué mujer problemática —pronunció.

Ella sólo carcajeó un poco.

.


End file.
